


Bluebird

by DangerousCommieSubversive



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Affection, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousCommieSubversive/pseuds/DangerousCommieSubversive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's boyfriend is back in town, and they can't keep their hands off each other. Not even in a gross Gotham alleyway where the only safe place to be is <em>on</em> Jason's motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebird

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea for this story was "absolutely mindless JayDick porn where they do it on a motorcycle." It's got a bit more depth than that now, but it's still fairly plotless.

Jason hears the laughing first. That’s how you know it’s Dick chasing you, a lot of the time. The damn  _laughing._  Fucker laughs all the time, at everything, unless he’s moping, and he hasn’t been doing a ton of that lately.

He’s going over the rooftops, obviously. Pretty cute.

Jason reaches up to adjust his helmet, revs his bike, and mutters to himself, “Let’s see him keep up with  _this._ ”

He speeds along down the streets of Gotham, breaking a variety of traffic laws as he goes in his attempt to outpace his pursuer. Dick keeps up for a while, Jason can see him flickering along the tops of the buildings, but after five or ten blocks and a few sharp turns the flicker disappears, and he smirks.

A few more blocks, just for good measure, and then he jackknifes into an alley that doesn’t have anyone in it, stops the bike, and drops the kickstands, grinning all the while.

A moment later there’s a faint thump as Dick lands next to him—on his feet, because bird motif or not he’s a  _goddamn cat._  Selina would  _purr._  “That was a good chase.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“It’s ok, Jason, you can say you’ve missed me.” Dick grins, swings up onto the handlebars of Jason’s bike and poses like a Fifties pin-up model, which is quite a sight when the model’s a good-looking guy in skin-tight spandex. “You can admit that your life is dim and lightless when I’m not around.”

Jason pulls off his helmet, just so Dick can get a better view of him rolling his eyes. “Look, was there something you wanted to tell me or are you just being obnoxious? You here to scold me for speeding or something?”

“Oh, yeah, like me scolding you would make you stop.” Dick pauses. “Unless you  _want_  me to scold you. Tell you you’ve been naughty. Give you a span—”

In response, Jason shoves him. “Pain in the ass.”

Dick tips backwards from the shove, almost loses his balance, and then turns his wobble into an acrobatic spin, going from pin-up girl to lap-dancer in ten seconds flat as he drops down to straddle Jason’s legs. He rests his hands on Jason’s shoulders and leans in to murmur, “Come on, Jaybird, tell me you missed me.”

Jason grabs his ass and pulls him in close. “Course I missed you, asshole, doesn’t mean I need to  _say_  so.”

Their kisses taste like blood, which is mostly normal. Dick also tastes like pizza and cornflakes, which is…also normal.

“Baby, you’ve got a shit diet.”

“Says the man who lives on protein bars and coffee.” Dick kisses him again. “So where were you for six months? You disappeared.”

“You know me, I get twitchy.” Jason leans in, peels the neck of Dick’s costume down, and nuzzles. “My safehouses didn’t feel safe anymore. I needed to get out.”

“I can understand that. Do what helps you.” At the feeling of Jason’s lips on his throat, Dick lets out a little purring noise. “Unless you feel like doing what helps _me_  right now.”

“Pretty sure this helps both of us, big bird.”

“Don’t call me that, I’m not a Muppet  _or_  you could keep doing that  _thing_  with your _tongue_  there and you can call me  _whatever_  you like.”

“Enh?” Jason smirks, biting carefully at Dick’s jugular. “What if I wanted to put your hair in pigtails and call you princess?”

“Yeah, sure, just  _keep doing that._ ”

“Whatever you say, princess.”

Dick laughs with half a breath and retaliates by unzipping Jason’s jeans and reaching into his boxers.

Jason jolts and says, “Oh, so you’re playing it  _that_  way.”

“Figured I’d get right to the point.”

“Your gloves kinda chafe there, princess.”

Dick laughs and strips his gloves off, stuffing them in one of the pockets of Jason’s jacket, and then grabs Jason’s cock with one newly-bare and and slides the other one up under his shirt. “Better?”

Startled by the feeling of Dick pinching one of his nipples, Jason bites down a little harder than he’d intended.

“So that’s a yes, then.”

The bike rocks as they make out, enough that Jason’s glad he’s got a decent kickstand on this thing, because otherwise they’d be toppling over into a wall in no time. It takes a moment for him to get his own gloves off and work a hand into the front of Dick’s tights, but the noise he gets in response is  _entirely_  worth it, because there’s nothing in the world like watching Dick Grayson lose it on your lap. It’s nice watching people lose it in  _general,_  yeah, but Dick’s just got that extra little bit of  _oomph_  that really makes you  _want_  him to have a good time.

“Maybe not a princess,” he murmurs in Dick’s ear, smirking. “Maybe you’re the fuckin’ Blue Bird of Happiness, and if I do this right you’ll give me everything I’ve ever wanted.”

“ _Ohh_  yeah. Definitely. Everything.”

Behind them, someone glances into the alley, looking for somewhere to take a breather or have a smoke or get some sleep. Whoever it is sees them, lets out a startled squawk, and runs off with a clatter. Jason laughs. “Nobody in this fucking city ever sees anything they don’t want to see. It’s better'n a private room.”

“I pick the next venue, though. This is a little more squalid than I’d like.” Dick grabs his shoulders and shimmies upwards, pulling some complicated acrobat bullshit that means he’s suddenly got his knees hooked over Jason’s shoulders. Which doesn’t stop him from folding himself in half anyway so they can still be nose to nose. “Give us a kiss, Jaybird. And tell me you missed me.”

Jason leans in to let their mouths meet, pulled even closer by pressure of Dick’s heels on his back. “Yeah. Yeah, bluebird, I missed you.”

“You don’t sound like you mean it.”

“Baby, you keep pushing it and I will drop your naked ass right off this bike.”

Dick grins at him, eyes crinkling under his domino. “You won’t, though. You  _talk_ big, but really you  _like_  my naked ass way too much to do something so mean to it.” He grinds down against Jason’s crotch. “And anyway, it’d hurt my feelings and you’re secretly a big softie.”

Jason groans. “ _You’re_  secretly a  _huge jerk_  and I’m telling  _everybody._  Do I get to fuck you now or are we just going to keep doing the banter thing until we get interrupted by fucking Mr. Freeze or somebody?”

“Well, when you ask so  _nicely…_ ”

“Please.” And it worries Jason a little, how Dick can get him to go from joking to dead serious in seconds flat. “I missed you.”

“I know. I missed you too. I’m just making up for lost irritating-Jay time.” Dick kisses him again, taking a moment to do something to his lower lip that makes Jay’s eyes roll back in his head. “So your lube or mine?”

“…how fucked up is it that we’re both carrying?”

“We were trained by  _Batman,_  Jay, we’re always prepared, for— _mm._  So we’re using yours then.”

“I like it better.”

There’s awkward fumbling, of course, because there’s always awkward fumbling even when you’re  _not_  trying to fuck your boyfriend over the handlebars of your motorcycle. When you  _are_  trying to fuck your boyfriend over the handlebars of your motorcycle, actually, it’s  _harder_ ,  _especially_  if your boyfriend is Dick Grayson, because he’ll just flip himself over  _while_  you’ve got your fingers up his ass and then you both have to work not to fall down.

Or in Jason’s case, having to work double time to stop from just coming in his pants at the sight of Dick  _bending_  like that just for his benefit.

He pulls Dick back and down onto his cock, and Dick moans and thrashes and rocks the bike. “ _Ooh_ …did you,  _ah,_  do this to anyone else while you were away, Jaybird? It’s ok if you did.  _Ohh._ ”

“I save it all for you, baby.” Jason wraps his arms around his boyfriend, reaches for Dick’s, heh, dick, and revels in his jolting and moaning. “I’m only yours.”

“That’s flattering.  _Mm._  I wasn’t expecting it. Why?”

“Because you don’t expect it.” He kisses the back of Dick’s neck, breathing in the smell of his hair, and thrusts hard. “You’re the only fucking person in the world who trusts me.”

Dick laughs breathlessly, lets out a low sound that has such a debauched resonance that it makes Jason impossibly  _harder,_  and then presses back, fucking  _himself_  with Jason’s cock. Jason barely has to do anything, so in exchange he fights to focus enough to make it good for Dick too. Stroke and twist, stroke and  _twist…_

He comes on a strange and stuttering thrust with a sigh against Dick’s hair of, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Dick’s entirely body shudders, and he thrusts into Jason’s hand.

And Jason’s not a religious guy, but the way Dick shuts his eyes when he has an orgasm—that’s gotta be the face you make when you see God, right? That totally shut-down bliss?

He rests his chin on Dick’s shoulder and says, softly, “So did I do it right, bluebird? You gonna grant all my wishes now?”

“Every single one.” Now they’re on the other complicated part, where they try to pull their clothes together and make it look like they weren’t just fucking in public. Like they’re just two local costumed vigilantes out for a midnight motorcycle ride in a shitty part of town.

A normal night in Gotham, that is to say.

“I’m holding you to that.”

“You’re welcome to.” Dick snags his gloves out of Jason’s jacket, pulls them on, and gets off the bike by doing a flashy handstand on the handlebars and flipping onto the ground from there.

And then he does more flashy shit and he’s up on a rooftop.

And he’s fucking  _laughing_  again. “But you have to catch me first.”

Jason grabs his helmet with a grin. “You  _asshole._ ”


End file.
